As disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2007-290525 (PTD 1), a window molding for a vehicle provided around a window (e.g., a front window) of an automobile is known. The window molding for a vehicle closes a gap formed between an edge of the window and a window frame of a vehicle body. Visual recognition of a welding mark, a surface of the vehicle body and the like through this gap is prevented by providing the window molding for a vehicle. The window molding for a vehicle can improve the outer appearance of the vehicle.